The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including interconnection structures and methods of fabricating the same.
As semiconductor devices have become highly integrated and capacity of semiconductor devices has increased, pitches of metal interconnections in semiconductor devices has been reduced. Thus, parasitic capacitances of semiconductor devices may be increased, so operation speeds of semiconductor devices may be reduced. To reduce the parasitic capacitances of semiconductor devices, various research is conducted for low-resistance copper interconnections and low-k dielectrics.